O precioso legado
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Teneo sofre um acidente durante a reconstrução do Santuário, e Shion fica extremamente preocupado com seu bem estar.
**Nota:** Esta fanfic foi um presente para Lune Kuruta. Espero que gostem.

* * *

 **O precioso legado**

* * *

Aldebaran estava cada vez mais distante. Teneo gritou por ele, mas uma voz o acalmou. Alguém apoiou a mão em sua cabeça, e ele conseguiu se sossegar. Mergulhou novamente no sono, desta vez, sem sonho, como se o tempo nesse intervalo não fosse assim tão grande. Acordou com o corpo menos dolorido, e logo estranhou sua situação. Havia um apoio macio para a cabeça, e resto do corpo estava bem aquecido. Despertou aos poucos e teve de esperar para que os olhos se acostumassem com a claridade. Ainda estava no templo em reforma.

"Boa dia. Como se sente?"

Era a mesma voz que o acalmara no sonho. Virou-se e, quando reconheceu o rosto que conversava com ele, sentou-se rapidamente e deu impulso para levantar. A mão de Shion impediu-o e empurrou-o de volta para a posição horizontal. Havia um tecido dobrado, servindo-lhe de travesseiro. Shion arrumou o cobertor que caíra, recobrindo-o até o pescoço.

"Não, não precisa se levantar, Teneo. É melhor que descanse. Fique deitado, ok?"

Não podia desobedecê-lo. Shion fitava-o, sentado ao seu lado, um semblante preocupado.

"Não se lembra do que aconteceu?"

O que acontecera? Ele estava trabalhando no conserto do templo. Nada de errado havia se sucedido… Então por que sentia aquela dor persistente na cabeça? Levou a mão até a testa e tateou uma bandagem enrolada ali.

"O… O que houve?"

"Você foi atingido por parte do teto que desmoronou… Ficou inconsciente por algumas horas, eu fiquei tão precupado…"

Então ele causara problemas de novo? Aquele era o mal de ser tão fraco. Como futuro cavaleiro, não podia ser surpreendido com simples pedras. Sentiu-se envergonhado por seu descuido.

"Desculpe, Shion-sama… Causei problemas de novo. Tudo por causa de minha fraqueza."

"Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que você nunca causou problema algum? Você tem trabalhado dia e noite, além de estar treinando também… O fato de você não ter percebido o teto foi devido ao cansaço, não à suposta fraqueza. Eu não te acho fraco, mas acho que você tem exagerado um pouco. Eu sei que devemos nos empenhar na reconstrução do Santuário, mas eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você… Olhe, eu te ordeno três dias de descanso. Não faça nada. Precisa curar esse ferimento da cabeça e recuperar as energias."

Mesmo as palavras de Shion não podiam consolá-lo. Não queria que seus sentimentos ficassem evidentes para o Grande Mestre, mas, a cada dia, a habilidade de Shion de entendê-lo e até de ler seus pensamentos aumentava consideravelmente. Recebeu um gentil sorriso.

"Há quanto tempo você não toma um banho e dorme em uma cama? Acho que essas coisas lhe farão bem. Venha."

Quando percebeu que Shion pretendia carregá-lo nas costas, Teneo desesperou-se. Era uma blasfêmia!

"Ei, está tudo bem, Teneo", assegurou Shion. "Se está com medo de eu te derrubar, não fique. Eu posso ser o Grande Mestre, mas também sou o cavaleiro de Áries. Estou completamente em forma, sabia? Eu te aguento. Segure-se bem em mim."

Enquanto era carregado pelo homem mais sagrado do Santuário, Teneo sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Shion não devia precisar fazer aquilo por ele em primeiro lugar. O lugar do mestre era no salão do Santuário, onde já havia uma enorme pilha de tarefas por fazer. Não ali, socorrendo um candidato a cavaleiro…Sentia-se incrivelmente frustrado.

"Shion-sama…"

A vontade era abraçá-lo e pedir por algum alento. O Grande Mestre era, afinal, uma figura que consolava a população do Santuário com sua sabedoria. Mas Teneo hesitou, pois Shion era uma figura sagrada, não um amigo a quem podia relatar os problemas. Além disso, revelá-los era colocar mais preocupações para Shion, como estava sendo agora. A pior coisa que gostaria no momento era ele sendo carregado como um fardo pelo Grande Mestre…

Shion ajeitou-o nas costas no meio da escadaria e continuou subindo. Teneo podia ver as gotas de suor escorrendo do rosto do Grande Mestre.

"Senhor… por favor… Eu posso subir as escadas sozinho…"

"De jeito nenhum!", recusou Shion, determinado. "Hoje você vai descansar, nem que eu tenha de te amarrar na cama! Você até parece o Dohko, teimando desse jeito… E segure-se melhor, senão vai cair."

Nervoso, encabulado, Teneo inclinou o corpo para frente e apoiou o peito nas costas de Shion, que sorriu.

"Assim é melhor, estava com sensação de que você cairia. Vamos, não vai demorar muito."

Aos poucos, foram atravessando as Doze Casas. Teneo sentia-se horrível. Era simbolicamente errado e uma blasfêmia. Ele era um mero candidato a cavaleiro, a serviço de Shion. Não alguém íntimo. Era verdade que Shion era quem assumira o papel de Aldebaran como seu mestre, mas isso não dava à Teneo o direito de ser próximo daquele homem sagrado.

A subida foi longa, e Shion parecia um pouco sem ar quando finalmente alcançou a sala do mestre. Carregou Teneo para seu próprio quarto e colocou-o na cama, depois de tirar os livros de cima do colchão. Envergonhado, Teneo olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para Shion: para os livros empilhados por todo o chão, para as armaduras quebradas à espera do conserto, para a armadura de Áries, observando-os em silêncio, para as inúmeras anotações nos cadernos sobre a mesa, para as cartas de todo o mundo, pedindo ajuda ao Santuário.

Shion dirigiu-se até ontro cômodo, antes usado pelas servas. Como todas as servas tinham sido dispensadas antes da batalha final, ele mesmo precisava cuidar de seu sustento, por ora. Logo voltou, com uma maçã.

"Por enquanto só tenho isso. Quando a comida esquentar, trago mais. Coma."

Teneo aceitou, um tanto hesitante.

"Obrigado, Shion-sama."

Teneo viu o Grande Mestre soltar um pesado suspiro e sentar-se numa cadeira, ao seu lado.

"Eu sei que você não gosta disso. Mas precisa descansar, Teneo, e, sem servos, cheguei à conclusão de que eu mesmo tinha de fazer isso… Eu fiquei preocupado demais com você."

"Mas… Shion-sama… Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu sou só um candidato a cavaleiro…"

Shion encarou-o em silêncio por um momento. Em seguida, levantou-se e pegou um dos livros na parte inferior de uma pilha, derrubando alguns que estavam em cima. Colocou-os no lugar, com a culpa por ter deixado cair os tomos pertencentes a Sage, voltou para a cadeira e abriu numa página marcada.

"Conhece a história de Psammenit, o rei egípcio? Esta é uma história escrita por Heródoto. Aqui diz que Psammenit foi dominado pelo exército persa, liderado pelo imperador Cambises."

"Não conheço, Shion-sama."

"Então ouça... Quando Psammenit foi aprisionado por Cambises, foi posto numa rua por onde passaria um cortejo triunfal dos persas. Quando viu sua filha reduzida à condição de criada, indo buscar água no poço, permaneceu imóvel. Quando viu seu filho sendo conduzido para ser executado, também permaneceu imóvel. Mas… quando viu um criado seu, um velho miserável, andando com os escravos, desesperou-se e golpeou a cabeça com os punhos."

"Como assim?"

Shion riu.

"Eu também me perguntei a mesma coisa quando li pela primeira vez. Como assim? Mas… Veja bem. Psammenit é líder de um povo. Não é um homem qualquer, com uma família para sustentar, com preocupações próprias. Ele é um rei, um modelo de rei, um modelo de líder. Hoje eu entendo um pouco essa história. Perder os filhos é uma dor terrível… Mas perder o seu próprio povo, as centenas de famílias, pais e filhos… O velho cativo era alguém que o rei tinha a obrigação de proteger… por ser rei. Veja o livro."

A página que continha a história estava cheia de marcas e manchas, mais do que as outras páginas. Além disso, o trecho da história estava circulado com ênfase, como se o leitor se esforçasse em jamais esquecê-la.

"Eu encontrei este livro na biblioteca de Sage-sama. Já estava assim riscado… e era um livro bastante consultado. Eu imagino que ele usasse essa história para lembrar-se de algo fundamental… Um líder trabalha para seus subordinados. Um verdadeiro líder deve preocupar-se com cada um deles, pois, sem eles, ele não é nada. E você, Teneo, está muito distante de ser 'só' um candidato a cavaleiro. Você é importante."

Shion levantou-se, deixou o livro sobre a cadeira e voltou para o comodo do lado para terminar de esquentar a refeição. Teneo ficou olhando para história, perguntando-se se era por isso que Shion o carregara escada acima. Para um rei, um servo chegava a ser mais importante até do que sua família, pois não se tratava dos entes queridos, mas de todo mundo. Sendo ele o único 'povo' que restara a Shion, fazia sentido que ele o ajudasse, até mesmo carregando-o nas costas. Enfim conseguira entender.

"Já aviso que não sou um bom cozinheiro", disse Shion, trazendo um prato. "E mais agora, que estou ocupado com os deveres de Grande Mestre."

"É uma honra, Shion-sama."

"Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso, na primeira colherada", respondeu Shion, rindo.

Não era pior do que a comida servida aos soldados, certamente. Teneo tentou ser gentil.

"Já faz tempo que não tenho uma refeição tão boa."

Shion pareceu-lhe chateado com a resposta.

"É mesmo…? Bem, sirva-se à vontade, tem bastante. Eu dei um descanso ao pessoal de Rodorio também. Todos merecem um descanso."

"Shion-sama…"

"Talvez, você seja o que mais precisa descansar. Se precisar de algo, me avise."

Quando viu Shion sentar-se à escrivaninha e abrir um livro que estava sobre ela, Teneo sentiu-se o pior servo do mundo. Na cama do Grande Mestre, descansando, enquanto este continuava se esforçando por todos. Entendia que Shion quisesse ser como Psammenit, mas aquilo já era demais.

"Shion-sama!"

"Sim?"

"Ah! Desculpe incomodá-lo… Mas… Esta cama é sua, o senhor também precisa dormir, então eu…"

"Pode ficar aí mesmo, Teneo. Será que eu vou ter que te amarrar aí?"

"Mas o senhor…"

"Essa cama em que você está é extra. Eu trouxe porque preciso passar quase todo o meu tempo estudando os assuntos necessários para ser o Grande Mestre. Pode parecer vergonhoso, na sala que Sage-sama usava, e uma hora eu pretendo tirá-la daí. Por enquanto, como eu tenho muito para estudar, preciso de alguma comodidade, como essa cama. Eu tenho utilizado bastante, mas existe outra no meu quarto de fato… em algum lugar… no meio daquela... montanha... de armaduras quebradas… Se eu cavar um pouco, encontrarei", riu baixo. "Talvez. Mas não se preocupe. Descanse bem."

"Mas… não é justo. Eu aqui descansando e o senhor…"

Desta vez, Shion mostrou sincero estranhamento.

"Como assim, Teneo?"

"O senhor me manda descansar… mas não descansa! Como eu posso descansar quando o Grande Mestre está se esforçando tanto para se tornar um bom líder?!"

Acabara erguendo o tom de voz e imediatamente acrescentou um 'perdão', mais baixo. Shion sorriu e entregou-lhe o livro que abrira sobre a mesa.

"Quer ver?"

Surpreso, Teneo encostou o prato de comida e abriu o livro. Encontrou ali não um texto, mas um desenho. Nele, havia duas crianças sentadas juntas, comendo. E mais, ele as reconhecia: eram crianças que moraram com ele na casa que Aldebaran construíra para abrigá-los. Cada folha estava preenchida com desenhos dos órfãos, em momentos simples, mas que revelavam com toda a força a personalidade de cada um. Ele sabia que Aldebaran gostava de desenhar às vezes, mas não que eles eram os modelos. A certa altura, encontrou um desenho dele, de Salo e de Selinsa. Salo estava com medo de saltar de um muro, e ele estava com os braços erguidos, na promessa de que não o deixaria cair. Selinsa, do lado, torcia pelo pequeno. Teneo lembrava-se daquele dia. Salo caíra, mas Teneo usara o próprio corpo para amortecer a queda do garoto mais novo. A visão de Salo trouxe de volta memórias da guerra.

"Eu deixei o Salo cair."

"Hum… No desenho?"

"Não… Na Guerra Santa. Eu não consegui protegê-lo. Desde crianças, eu sempre o protegi… Mas naquele dia… não consegui segurá-lo!"

A culpa voltou com toda a força. Quando Hades atacou o exército, Teneo não conseguiu defender nem a si mesmo. Acordou ao lado do corpo inerte de Salo, sem conseguir acreditar no que via. E quando saiu daquele campo de guerra, ferido por dentro e por fora, carregando Salo e sem conseguir enxergar o caminho por causa das lágrimas, repetiu dez, cem, mil vezes para si mesmo: 'foi minha culpa'. E aquele sentimento ainda existia, tão forte quanto naquele dia. Lágrimas começaram a cair, e Teneo escondeu-as com a palma da mão.

Salo não fora feito para a guerra. Devia tê-lo convencido a não participar daquilo. Podia ter feito qualquer coisa, até mesmo brigar com ele. Não seriam mais amigos, mas ao menos ele ainda estaria vivo…

Sentiu um toque na cabeça, seguido de um cafuné. O colchão afundou do lado, e a mão gentilmente puxou-o. O corpo encontrou um apoio em um abraço que o surpreendeu. Mas Teneo pouco se importou com aquilo, pois as lágrimas não paravam, e o rosto pálido e sem vida de Salo não saía de sua mente. Fechou os olhos, tentando apagá-la, sem sucesso. Sentiu o cheiro do manto do mestre ao apoiar o rosto no peito de Shion. E não conseguia pensar em blasfêmia, em respeito, mas somente na dor que não o deixara e nem o deixaria tão cedo.

"Teneo… Perdão. Eu não queria fazê-lo lembrar disso. Perdão…"

Durante todo o tempo a mão de Shion continuou a acariciar-lhe a cabeça, até que finalmente se acalmou e se desvencilhou do abraço.

"Desculpe mesmo", repetiu Shion, sincero. "Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o quanto dói. É algo que só nós dois e Dohko sabemos bem o que é. É tão difícil que ainda não consegui parar para pensar… Sequer para falar sobre como foi a guerra para os mais jovens. Há muito o que contar, e, no entanto, não existem palavras… Apenas a dor."

Teneo enxugou o rosto e bebeu água, soluçando. Shion permaneceu ao seu lado, sem se mover. Aos poucos, a calma e a razão retornaram ao candidato a cavaleiro. Teneo voltou a olhar para o livro.

"Shion-sama… isto é…?"

"O testamento de Aldebaran."

"Como?!"

"Você sabe, a Guerra Santa foi coisa grande para todo mundo. Alguns cavaleiros, antes de enfrentarem uma grande batalha, costumam deixar algo para caso não voltem, e isso é muito comum com veteranos. Às vezes são mensagens simples, às vezes algum desejo que não pôde realizar, e que nós devemos cumprir, ou então alguma forma de expressão, como é o caso de Aldebaran. Eu encontrei esse livro em cima da mesa dele. O papel sobre ele dizia isso… que era o testamento dele, o legado dele para mundo."

"O legado…"

"Sage-sama sempre olhava para o livro de Heródoto e procurava o Psammenit. Mas eu não sou como ele."

"Não?"

"Definitivamente, não. Eu sempre olho para este livro do Aldebaran, para os desenhos que ele fez de vocês. E ele me faz lembrar o que significa ser um bom líder. Você está nele, Teneo. Você é um legado, um tesouro. Você é alguém por quem eu daria a vida para proteger."

Surpreso e encabulado, Teneo sentiu o rosto esquentar rapidamente. Tinha certeza de que estava vermelho. Shion sorria-lhe, gentil.

"Você é um presente que o Aldebaran deu para o mundo. E eu não quero imitar o Sage-sama. Eu quero encontrar o meu próprio caminho como Grande Mestre, apesar de não ser experiente nesta área. Por isso…"

Shion levantou-se, pegou uma folha de papel grande e escreveu; não com a pena, mas com um pincel. Procurou um prego, pegou o peso de papel da mesa, uma pedra, e fixou a folha em um espaço vazio da parede. Bateu no prego suando a pedra, em marteladas enérgicas, quase raivosas. E, quando afastou-se, Teneo finalmente pôde ler:

* * *

NÃO SEREI PSAMMENIT!

* * *

"Pronto!", concluiu Shion, sorrindo. "Sage-sama que me perdoe, mas eu não concordo com esse cara."

"Mas Shion-sama… O senhor o usou para me dizer que sou importante mais cedo…"

"Sim, não estou dizendo que ele não deve ser admirado. A história dele tem muito a nos ensinar, como valorizar seu povo, até mais do que sua família. Mas ele não é o tipo de líder que quero ser. Ver a filha humilhada e não fazer nada? Ver o filho sendo levado para a execução e não fazer nada? Ora, não me venha com essa, Psammenit! Você acha que Aldebaran permitiria que os filhos dele acabassem assim?! Grande bobagem, essa! Um verdadeiro rei se desesperaria por todos! Porque cada pessoa de seu reino é seu filho! E não existe nada de errado em dar cama e comida para um deles…Não existe nada de errado em dar a vida para que os jovens possam continuar vivendo… Como 'eles' fizeram..."

Shion voltou-se para ele e apoiou a mão em sua cabeça, mais uma vez.

"Para Aldebaran, deve ser desesperador ver um filho sofrer e não poder fazer nada por ele… Por isso, eu não me importo de ajudá-lo quando for preciso, Teneo. Se for preciso que esqueça que sou o Grande Mestre, esqueça. Mas eu quero que entenda. Você é extremamente importante para mim, não como braço direito, mas como pessoa. Eu não quero ser um Grande Mestre que se desespera apenas por um subordinado. Eu quero poder chorar por todos."

"Shion-sama…"

Shion sorriu, recolheu o prato vazio e levou-o. E, desta vez, Teneo não se sentiu que algum dano fora feito à honra do Grande Mestre. Este o fazia por escolha própria. Sorriu, segurando o livro ilustrado de Aldebaran com as duas mãos, cheio de afeto.

"Shion-sama, acabo de perceber algo."

"Hum?"

"Até hoje, eu sempre pensei em reconstruir o Santuário do jeitinho que era, e que o senhor faria de tudo para reproduzir o que o Sage-sama fizera. Mas estou vendo que não vai ser isso."

"Você… Não concorda com a forma como eu penso, Teneo?"

"Não é isso! É que eu fiquei com vontade de ver… Estou super ansioso para ver esse novo Santuário que o senhor quer construir! Eu acho que esse Santuário que o senhor quer construir não só será bom como o anterior, como será até melhor! E eu prometo que serei o melhor braço direito de todos para isso!"

"Ora…", respondeu Shion, sorrindo. "Agora sou eu que me sinto honrado…"

"O senhor…?"

"Lógico. Por que acha estranho? Ter você ao meu lado nesta tarefa é uma honra. Você pode ter certeza de que tem a minha gratidão, Teneo. Desde o final da guerra, você e eu temos trabalhado sem parar. Você já tem feito algumas missões que deveriam ter sido confiadas a cavaleiros de bronze ou de prata. Eu fiquei preocupado, mas você conseguiu dar conta desses trabalhos. Imagine, Teneo, se eu não tivesse você aqui comigo. Com certeza eu sequer conseguiria parar aqui, para começar, quanto mais ser o Grande Mestre… não é verdade?"

De fato, ele fizera bastante coisa, mas não achava que fizessem tanta diferença. Mas, pensando bem, era verdade.

"Sim…"

"Eu sei, preciso infelizmente pedir que você continue me tratando com formalidade, porque você é um futuro cavaleiro e um dia será o veterano da nova geração que iremos criar. Precisará servir de exemplo para eles. Mas saiba que eu o vejo como meu parceiro na reconstrução do Santuário, não menos importante. Por isso, não quero que perca a noção de sua própria importância enquanto estiver trabalhando. Não quero te ver sofrendo acidentes desnecessários, Teneo. Já tivemos perdas demais, não concorda?"

Ouvir que ele não era visto como alguém menos importante, de alguma forma confortou-o. De repente, a distância que sua mente colocava em relação a Shion encurtara-se, mesmo sabendo que ele teria de agir de acordo com sua posição social no Santuário.

"Shion-sama, já que devo descansar pra me recuperar deste acidente, não se importaria de me ensinar mais?"

"Claro. Sobre o que quer saber?"

O assunto não importava tanto para Teneo. Queria apenas que Shion também crescesse dentro dele como alguém importante; não como Grande Mestre, mas como pessoa.

"Hum… sobre armaduras! Eu soube que o senhor consegue conversar com elas, é verdade?"

Shion devolveu um caloroso sorriso.

"Bem… não é que eu converse com elas, exatamente…Mas quando era garoto..."

Depois daqueles dias de descanso, em que conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, Teneo passou a imaginar um futuro um pouco diferente. Queria herdar a armadura de Touro, e Shion já sabia daquilo. Mas agora, em vez de imaginar-se apenas na casa de Touro, começou a perguntar-se como seria sua relação com Shion quando outras pessoas viessem juntar-se a eles. Gostava de pensar que seria uma relação mais especial do que as outras.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
